Love and Crime
by hungergames120
Summary: Pema origin story. In the streets of Republic City Pema struggles to get by, selling her body to men who pay but that all changes when an charismatic gang member waltzes in and wins her heart. Stuck between a man whose life is crime and her dreams to become and Air Acolyte Pema faces a difficult decision. Love or Dreams. Contains Prostitution, Crime and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching LOK and I suddenly wondered about Pema and her background, so I came up with an origin story which I really think is interesting. Enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

Pema let out a long sigh as she took a drag from her cigarette before stubbing it out and made her back inside pushing away the mesh curtains that shielded Republic City from the dark underworld. When Pema came to Republic City she expected to find a job quickly and soon be living in the lap of luxury before she knew it, instead she found herself poor and working in a brothel something that made her cheeks flame in shame.

She thought the farm was bad it wasn't as humiliating as that but she quickly adapted and learnt the tricks of the trade, how to act and look. Madame Jin said she was naturally beautiful she just needed to enhance it with some eye makeup and rouge. The Brothel was better than some but it was still in the slums where the gangs ruled. It was Agni Kai territory but the gang war they had going on with the Triads meant the street she worked on was right in the middle so business was more popular.

Madame Jin said men don't fight when there is a woman involved, so it was calm in the brothel when she walked in and made her way up to her room. It would be work soon so she shut the door ignoring the flyer advertising the Air Acolytes- you needed to travel to one of the Air Temples and she couldn't afford it yet but she could if she saved.

She lined her eyes in front of the cracked mirror adding a dramatic flick so it would stand out against the dimmed lighting downstairs. She then rouged her cheeks and pinned some strands of hair back so it looked elegant but free. She slipped on her red dress that was sheer apart from the bust and crotch area which had a deeper red fabric allowing some modesty.

Straightening her back she swished downstairs just as men started to come in, she was about to approach one but a tap in the shoulder stopped her. She turned and saw Madame Jin. Even though the woman had to be in her late 50's she still tried to look like she was 20, it was failing.

"I need you to step out into the street and attract customers." Pema opened her mouth to object but Jin raised her hand "I don't care that it is dangerous because of this 'gang' war but we still need money especially you."

Pema shut her mouth and nodded dejectedly "I will try my best" she said staring at her shoes.

Jin raised her chin "Head up…chest out." She instructed before pushing her towards the door. Pema stepped out into the street and walked to the end of it briskly already feeling the cold. She liked this end of the street it faced the docks and she could clearly see Air Temple island, it looked so peaceful.

Pema huffed and watched her breath dissipate in front of her. It was getting colder and the wind was starting to bite, she as leaning against the wall showing of her figure and occasionally directing men towards the brothel with a smirk and kiss. That's when she heard scuffling and then a loud "BANG!". That made her straighten up and tenderly walk towards the ally where the noise was coming from making her steps exceptionally loud and then the scuffling stopped as she heard people begin to run and she stepped down lighting a match and letting out a gasp.

A man was slumped against the wall bleeding a lot, he'd obviously been beaten severly his dark blue coat turning red steadily. She stepped forward and knelt down to the man, he was off water tribe ethnicity and blearily blue eyes opened.

"This the gorgeous angel of death coming to greet me?" he drawled even managing to raise an eyebrow at her.

She snorted "No an irritated woman whose job was interrupted by you." She finished looking at him haughtily before getting serious and assessing the wounds, a broken nose, split lip, swollen eye and judging by his wheezing a few broken ribs.

"What is it that you do doll?" he asked as she helped him up groaning in pain as it moved a few ribs.

"I don't kiss and tell." She replied as she staggered with him to the entrance of the alley.

"I could do with a kiss." He said leaning in slightly before smiling pathetically "But maybe another time." She laughed lightly "Indeed"

"Now are you Triad, Agni Kai or maybe even a rhino?" she railed of all the gangs. He looked impressed "Triad- can you help me towards the east dock?"

Pema nodded and they began a long trek towards the east dock, she knew she'd get into trouble with Madame Jin but he entranced her slightly, he didn't slaver over her like normal men did he kept his distance and didn't ask questions she liked that. They walked in silence until he stopped just outside a understated building, Pema however did notice the bodyguards at the door who immediately went to help her.

"Jeez Shin what the hell?" one asked looking at him and brushing Pema away so he could support her better. So his name was Shin she'd heard it passed around a few times he was big in the gang scene. _Well done Pema you helped a criminal get help._ She rolled her eyes to herself. Only her.

"Agni Kai's" Shin muttered as more men poured out the door.

One man caught her eye in particular he was Lightning Bolt Zolt she knew this because he frequently visited Madame Jin for _business_ meetings.

He looked at Shin before saying "Just mop it up it will be fine help him in boys" Shin needed more than that, he needed to get his ribs bound so they'd hurt him less.

She didn't know why she spoke she should leave while no man looked at her and demanded service but she still said "No. He needs stitches on that eyebrow cut and his ribs need binding" Everyone went silent and Shin smirked appreciatively at her liking the attitude.

Zolt however did not look amused "And what would a Whore know about Ribs?" he said and suddenly she was scared she'd heard about gang rape and how brutal it could be.

"More than you obviously" she said back glaring daggers at him. Zolt took a threatening step forward.

"She helped me and she knows what she is doing, let her help who's she gonna tell?" Shin said looking at her intently.

Zolt looked between them before nodding "You tell anyone I'll cut you." The threat was short and deadly. Pema shivered as she was led into the building. She didn't get a good look though because she was quickly led up to a room with Shin being helped up next to her.

It was a simple room and as they laid Shin down one of the men turned to her "Need anything?"

Pema nodded "A needle, thread, cloth, warm water and antiseptic" the man looked at her confusedly "Anti-?" Pema resisted the urge to roll her but she saw Shin roll his "Alcohol?" she questioned.

"Oh sure coming up" she couldn't hold in a sigh then.

The man left and soon it was just her and Shin, she started peeling his shirt off so she could see the ribs better and couldn't help let out a gasp at the bruises. Shin smirked again (he did that a lot it seemed) and said "Like what you see?"

Pema blushed "Depends."

"On what?" he drawled.

"Weather it will be bruised all the time." She asked and he snorted.

"No promises doll."

The men came in with the stuff she needed and she quickly went to work binding the ribs and sewing wounds shut. Shin tried to keep quiet but he couldn't help the gasps that came out occasionally. Pema noticed but she didn't say anything. Her mother was a healer but she gave it up when she married Pema's father.

"Ok so your all done" she said with a clap and stood up. She dusted off her shirt as she started to wash the blood of her hands.

Shin sat up gingerly and put his shirt back on "No rest for the wicked huh." He said gesturing to the rising sun that was making the water in the dock shimmer.

"I suppose not." Pema muttered. She made no money Jin was going to kill her but at least she didn't need to fuck anyone tonight. She hadn't realised she'd gone quiet but she snapped out of it when Shin handed her some coins.

"Need to make it look like you've been working huh?" he said and he looked sad when she took it, she was a beautiful girl why was she in this situation?

Pema smiled slightly "Thanks."

"No thank you Doll if you hadn't found me I would probably be dead." As Shin began to make his way to the door, he led her out through the kitchen and opened the back door for her.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" he asked lightly.

Pema laughed "Perhaps." And walked out the door. To deal with a gang man you needed to be aloof and tough.

She made her way slowly through the streets of Republic city stopping only to mess her hair up and smudge her makeup.

For once Pema didn't look at Air Temple Island and wish she was there she just kept on walking.

 **What did you think. New update soon. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am on a role!**

He watched her walk away the sunlight glint of her dark hair lightly as she waltzed back to the brothel she worked at. Shin didn't know why it bothered him so much, he'd been to brothels before he liked them. However, she didn't seem like a Whore far from it she deserved to be living in a palace.

He was guessing Pema came to make her new life for herself and instead found sadness in the slums. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it watching the smoke obscure her fading figure until she turned around the corner. When she did she cast a quick look over her shoulder and smiled fleetingly at him. Even though it was quick it was genuine.

He smirked back and saluted with his hand, she disappeared and he just stood there in silence listening to the birds before the hustle and bustle of the city began. He stubbed out his smoke and made his way inside towards the conference room where they voted on deals and problems.

The conference room was large with a big square table that housed the inner workings of the gang. In the middle of the table the Triad symbol was carved intricately. Most of the men there were puffing their way through fags so smoke sat heavy around the table creating a dull grey cloud of smoke.

Shin noticed men around the table cast a quick glance at him before returning to the table, he wasn't surprised his reputation was just as big as Zolts and even more dangerous considering he did most of the cutting (killing).

All the men were waiting for him and Zolt, so he took his seat to the left of the big ornate chair that sat in the centre. He was second in command so he sat next to the leader. Zolt soon entered and sat himself down and a hush fell on the men gathered around the table.

He looked pissed but it wasn't a surprise to Shin, Zolt was always angry.

"Everything alright Boss?" Two toed Ping asked looking between both of them. Zolt shook his head.

"The Agni Kai's are getting bolder, they tried to take out Shin knowing that we would retaliate…" Zolt stopped and paused looking around the room intently.

Most of the men were grumbling about disrespect to the Triads when he began to continue "Frankly he would be dead but thanks to the Whore he is still here-"

"Pema!" Shin interrupted sharply without even thinking.

Zolt tuned to him slowly "What?" he hissed. Shin held his glare, Pema wasn't a slut the men picked out of the gutter she was polite and caring no matter what her situation was.

"Her name is Pema." He repeated coolly and turned away from Zolts anger looking around to the men who were looking worried. It was rare Shin and Zolt argued over much and when they did it was never over a Prostitutes name.

"Anyway." Zolt continued ignoring him completely "Retaliation is key and if we launch an attack large enough then we get main street." Zolt said and then he looked pointedly at Shin "Which I know will please some people."

There was a chorus of laughs when they realised if they got the turf they'd get the brothel all to themselves.

"No retaliation so soon would make them suspicious and make it even more violent, we need to be cautious or the cops will notice somethings up." Shin interjected briskly, sitting up straight and lighting a cigarette quickly he took a long drag and blew it out.

"We should wait, maybe make a deal with the rhino's? Offer them some percent of product so we can get more manpower." He continued.

The Triads stole and dealt weapons, cars and anything else that held profit.

"NO!" Zolt banged his fist down onto the table _hard._ Everyman there flinched except for Shin who continued to smoke looking at Zolt over his fag.

"We do not deal with any other gang; it will make us look soft. We need to show our numbers and intimidate them enough by ourselves and strike quick to get main street." Without waiting for an opinion Zolt banned the court hammer down making it final.

No one questioned it and Shin looked unimpressed, rushing in would hurt Triads, civilians and make Chief Bei Fong even more angry as more people were scared of the growing gang threat. He kept quiet though and Zolt took it as a defeat and continued.

"So shall we begin?" Zolt said as they began to make plans for a triad takeover. Shin wasn't really listening he was achy and bored. Looking at the clock he watched the minute hand tick.

Tick Tick Tick

Pema watched the clock slowly as Madame Jin berated her for going missing on the job, it was the same stuff over and over.

Silently she reached out and took out the money Shin gave her. It was more than most girls got in a month of working and immediately Jin fell silent.

"I had someone approach me and offer 50 yuans what was I meant to do? Say no?" Pema asked watching as Madame snatched the coins and counting them to make sure she was correct.

"He was eager. Kept me most of the night. Sorry" Pema finished. She added a mental sorry to Shin as she was making him out to be like a bastard when actually he wasn't.

Jin waved her off and handed her 10 yuans back the rest would go to her board and Jin's personal stuff. She conned most of the girls like that.

She shewed Pema away and so she returned to her room and lay on her bed, there was a mirror above her so she made some funny faces to herself and soon she felt her eyelids droop until she fell asleep hearing the drawling voice of _Doll_ in her dreams.

Pema came down the narrow stairs slowly swishing her hand out in front of her to try and move the heavy smoke that sat in the air. Most patrons smoked and so did the woman, her included. She picked it up because one of the other girls said you'd attract more men, looking sexy rather than a farm girl as she put it.

It was a mix but there were more Triads than usual, they were asserting their dominance showing the Kai's their manpower stupid but intimidating.

"Doll." Came a voice behind her and she turned to find Shin leaning against the door of the entrance. Dressed smartly in blue with his usual smirk plastered on his face. In spite of herself she smiled brightly and to her utter surprise that smirk melted into a warms smile.

She liked his smile his eyes crinkled at the corners and the blue twinkled even more. She gestured to a seat "Want to sit?"

He nodded and sat but he pulled a seat towards him. She felt relief most men wanted her to sit on their lap.

She sat next to him and poured them both a drink. "How are the wounds" she asked looking at his eyebrow and seeing it was mostly gone. It had only been a few days.

"Waterbender" Shin said with a shrug and to make his point he bent the wine and made a few birds out of it.

Pema gasped she had never seen Waterbending before she'd met some water tribesmen but never seen any of them bend.

"Never seen bending before?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"I lived on a farm so I saw Earthbending and I've seen Firebending from a street performer. I have Never seen water though." She explained and he smiled at that and made the wine birds fly around her head a few time before putting them back in the goblet.

She giggled lightly but Madame Jin caught her eye. She wanted Pema to move closer she was gesturing wildly knowing that if Pema got Shin to be a regular more Triads would come. Shin looked around and saw an older woman gesturing to Pema rapidly her knarled white hands moving quickly.

"What she want?" he asked

Pema blushed "She wants me to get closer."

Shin opened his arms widely making a show off it letting Jin know he noticed and Pema laughed. She settled in his lap. He never touched her though he just put his arms on the rest respecting her as much as he could given the distance between them.

There sat there for a moment before Pema cleared her throat "Whats with all the Triads, there are more than usual?" she asked looking noticing more men coming through the doors and some Agni Kai members leaving feeling scared.

"Intimidation Tactic, Retalitaion" Shin explained as he lit a cigarette he offered her one and she took it, He lit it for her and they watched more men leave and enter.

Pema cast a glance to Madame Jin who didn't know whether to look worried or relieved that some Agni Kai regulars were leaving or that more Triads were entering therefore making more business.

"For your attack?" she asked returning her gaze to him.

He nodded "I thought we should wait but Zolt thought better."

Pema didn't miss that note of irritation in his voice he thought this was a bad idea she could tell. "He wasn't too pleased that you helped me by the way." He added with a grateful smile.

Pema suddenly was scared remembering Zolts threat _I'll cut you_ and she couldn't repress a shudder. If Shin noticed this he didn't say anything.

The door opened again and Shin snorted "Speaking of the Spirit and the Spirit shall appear" he said and Pema turned and saw Zolt entering. He looked pissed when he noticed how close they were "He told me to stay away from you" Shin whispered into her ear, she smiled at him. Pema noticed he was looking at her lips. She licked them consciously watching his eyes darken to a stormy blue from the bright blue they were a minute before.

"Why not make him angrier?" Pema asked, what had gotten into her? She was never this close to customers even her regulars. She usually gave them what they wanted quickly and they left.

Shin smirked "Lets." He said before putting his lips on her gently. His lips were rough against her soft one and he wrapped his arms around her waist so she settled more comfortably against him. Pema was enjoying and pushed her lips a little harder against Shins and opened her mouth slightly and soon the kiss became a lot more heated.

She ran her fingers through his floppy hair yanking slightly making his groan and pull her closer his hands moving to her hips and gripping them tighter.

"You seeing this?" Ping asked in disbelief flicking his wrist towards the couple who were kissing passionately completely ignoring Zolt and his growing anger behind them.

"Yup, that has got to be pissing Zolt off" Zeni an firebender said as he looked between them.

It was weird seeing Shin with a girl, he was private about his exploits only talking about them rarely, hell Ping had never even seen him kiss a girl.

The couple kept kissing until Zolt stalked away then they pulled back and laughed, obviously doing it to piss him off. They'd probably regret it later but to Ping's surprise Shin leant in again and kissed her again gentler this time holding her cheek gently.

They went on like that for a while until Pema pulled back and smiled.

He like kissing her he couldn't get enough of her she was soft, warm and beautiful and she actually enjoyed spending time with him. Most girls were too eager or too afraid to go near him but Pema matched him, she went toe to toe with him and enjoyed it.

He pulled back and smiled at her she smiled back panting slightly and they laughed when they saw Zolt storm away. Shin couldn't help it he leant in again and kissed her gentler than before and just enjoyed it for once. He wasn't worrying like he usually did and that felt nice.

She wasn't a Whore to him she was special so when she started to pull him towards the staircase he stopped her.

"It's alright Pema" he said breaking away from her. She looked surprised but also relieved, her cheeks were flushed, she was embarrassed that she'd assumed he wanted to have sex with her immediately after meeting her. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

"You doing anything tomorrow?" he asked as he straightened his jacket.

Her eyes widened "N-no" she stuttered out nervously playing with her hair "Why?"

"When I see a beautiful woman can't I take her out?" he asked innocently before saying "Shengs ballroom I'll pick you up at 7" he them kissed her cheek and walked a few steps backwards. He winked one more time before turning and walking out the door.

 **New update soon! Review i'd love to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pema rubbed her pale pink fabric of her dress back and forth nervously, why was she so nervous? Pema didn't have many nice _modest_ clothes but one thing she did have was the pink dress with dark pink beating around the neckline and hem. She paired it with white stockings and garter belts with white kitten heels.

She now nervously looked into the mirror and added some more rouge to her cheeks so she didn't look so pale. She brushed her hair and pinned a few strands away from her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she popped her shawl on and stepped out the door and walked down the stairs.

Before she could escape though Madame Jin came in front of her. Her thin eyebrows arched in question?

"Where are you going?" she asked fanning herself lightly batting her eyelids flirtatiously at some men who seemed to be staring at Pema instead.

"Out. It is my night of." Pema said casting a nervous glance at the clock, Shin would be waiting for her, she didn't want him to change his mind.

Jin looked shocked for a moment like she couldn't believe Pema had a life apart from this brothel. Once that was true but not anymore she was going to start her life again tonight, just act like a normal 20-year-old would and have fun with Shin. Jin then smiled "Good more regulars the better!" she exclaimed happily before turning her demeanour changing immediately.

"Don't get too attached, my girl." She warned before turning and walking towards patrons.

Pema glared at her back, she could do whatever she damn well pleased thank you very much! Huffing she spun and walked out the door fixing the pins in her hair as she stepped out onto the bustling street.

All the workers were either going home, going to the pub or the brothel most likely the latter two. She was standing there nervously bouncing on her toes peering over heads to look for Shin who was taller than most. Maybe it was a Water Tribe thing?

Instead a posh Satomobile sped around the corner. It was red with gold plating and to Pema's surprise it stopped right in front of her. She gasped Shin was in the front seat.

"Can I offer the pretty lady a ride?" Shin asked with a wide flirtatious smile as she stood and gawped at him. He opened the passenger door and sat down gently feeling the smooth leather against her knees.

"Who's it this?" she asked as she twirled the seatbelt between her features.

"Triads" Shin said with a smile "You look beautiful." He added genuinely, she did the pink really made her look even sweeter. She blushed and put some hair behind her ear "Yeah?" She asked hoping he wasn't joking.

"Always Doll." Shin said as he pulled out the curb onto the street.

Pema's smile widened at that "You don't scrub up so bad yourself Mr" as she brushed some imaginary dust away from his grey suit.

It suited him since he nearly always wore blue. She slid her hand down his arm and held his hand that gently rested on the gear stick. He grasped it back quickly before letting go.

"Cheers Beautiful."

They drove in silence for a while as Pema took in the sight around her she never got to explore Republic City much but from where they were Sheng's Ballroom was probably in a posh area. She smoothed her dress nervously as they parked just of the street.

"Is this too casual?" she asked pointing to her dress, Shin slid his eyes down her figure slowly making her blush deeply.

"It's perfect" his deep voiced drawled as he offered her his arm. She slid her through his and they walked to the building but instead of going through the front door Shin veered off and went around the back.

"Where are we-"

"Our names not on the list, we have to sneak in" Shin interrupted as he opened the side door.

"What…no- we can't" Pema shook her head, if they were caught they would get in so much trouble.

Shin grinned at her and leant close so close she could feel his breath on her lips "Come on Doll" he whispered "Live a little" he brushed his lips quickly against hers and held the door open for her.

She wanted to be kissed again but instead she squared her shoulders and walked through the back door brushing deliberately past Shin. She didn't see him stiffen and curse.

"You are gonna be the death of me." He whispered to her retreating back. He took a deep breath and caught up with her. They walked up a flight of stairs blending in with the dancers and staff working there. Pema could hear the music getting louder and louder until the door opened and they stepped in.

Pema had never seen anything like this before in her life, everyone was so beautifully dressed draped in pearls and gems, all the dresses were silk and in a variation of colours from midnight black to the brightest yellow. The men were just as impressively dressed as the woman with their finery, sleek dark suits and slicked back hair. Pema cast a look to Shin who she found was staring at her with a small smile on his face. His hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Like it?" he asked. She let out a laugh of disbelief.

"I've never seen so much wealth before." She said staring at the crystal chandelier and the red walls with gold accents.

"It takes a while to get used to it." Shin nodded in acknowledgment. He looked at her to see she was staring at the dance floor wishfully.

"Want to dance?" he asked, she looked embarrassed

"I'm not sure I can dance as good as that" she nodded her head towards the complicated steps the dancers were doing effortlessly.

"Me neither but let's learn together? Yeah?" he asked holding his hand out. Grinning broadly, she took it and curtsied, laughing he bowed.

"Milady" he said with a broad sweep of his arm as he led her towards the floor. Her laugh twinkled like the lights as he gently put his hand on her waist, his other in her hand. She did the same except one hand was on his shoulder.

They tried to keep up with the other dancers but they mostly just ended up swaying and staring at each other. Pema wanted to know more about him all she knew was that he was Water Tribe and a Triad but she wanted to know more.

"Are you from the Water Tribe or are you 1st generation Water Tribe in Republic City." She asked shyly looking up at him.

"Moved here by myself when I was 17" he said looking at her "I'm 22 now so I've been here 6…years give or take." He said looking at her with his head tilted.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked- she was starting to interrogate him but she couldn't help it he was fascinating.

Shin shrugged "It is a simple life and for most that's alright but I wanted to do something more, I didn't want to fish for the rest of my life" he said looking at her intently.

"What about you?" He asked looking at her.

Pema was silent thoughtfully for a moment "Native Fire Nation" she said "I came here to try and make a life for myself it obviously didn't go to plan" she finished bitterly looking around self-consciously feeling dirty.

Shin frowned "Hey" he muttered gently bumping his forehead against hers "I didn't expect to become Second in command to one of the most feared gang lords…" he paused wrestling whether to say it, he'd only known her a few days but he really _really_ liked her "I also didn't plan on meeting you" he said looking into her eyes.

She looked at him for a long while before smiling softly "But you are glad you did?" she asked hopefully looking at him.

He leant in and pecked her gently on the lips "So glad." He whispered, Pema stared at him before Standing on her tip toes and kissing him softly again and again, giggling slightly as he huffed and tried to kiss her properly.

"Shin!" she whispered looking around "Not here!" she said he wanted to say he didn't care about others but he knew she did so he backed off and looked around "you want a drink? He said steering her towards the bar.

They just reached the bar when a cold voice stopped him "Well well well what do we have here boys?" Shin felt Pema step closer to him as he turned to the end of the bar.

Shit.

The inner circle of Agni Kai was sitting their Snake Eye was sitting there, a rumour went around that a witch cursed his eyes to be that shade of black but it was bullshit.

Shin straightened up and put an arm around Pema who snuggled closer looking between the group and him with wide eyes.

"What Snake? I'm busy." Shin snapped, this wasn't anyone's territory he was allowed to be here. Anywhere not on their territory it was fair game, no violence in public.

Snakes thin eyes narrowed dangerously "Just surprised to see you here normally you following Zolt around like a pathetic dog." The other men laughed.

Shin grit his teeth and stepped forward "Shin!" Pema begged holding him back "Don't" she looked at him beseechingly. He immediately stopped she was scared, he didn't like her being scared she didn't deserve it.

"Things change I'm on a date." He replied coolly. Snake raised his eyes "With a Whore" he said his shit eating grin growing "I only saw her two weeks ago." He continued he leant towards Pema "Remember me?" he asked with a grin.

Pema did he was rough and cruel, just looking at him made her shiver, she looked at Shin who froze at that comment. She hated herself but she had to sleep with men it is her job. But Shin was different and he wouldn't want her with other men. It was an issue.

Shin felt like he was being blood bent, he was a client of Pema and she was ashamed of it because she couldn't meet his eyes. It wasn't her fault but he wanted to rip Snakes face of, pound him into tiny pieces.

He put his hand on the inside of his jacket and quickly thrust his hand out sending a jet of water towards Snake Eyes. It hit him square in the chest and he was slammed backwards off his barstool. The Agni Kai's straightened up immediately pulling various weapons out and getting into fighting stance.

He didn't look at Pema he just yelled over his shoulder "Wait for me by the car!" out of the corner of her eye he saw her open her mouth "NOW!" he barked as a jet of fire shot past his shoulder.

He heard people screaming and rushing towards the door but he focused on Snake who had gotten up and now had a blue fire radiating from his hand. Smirking he drew his water up and protected his face thinking of Pema.

"Bring it on Snakey!" he taunted as a jet of fire streamed towards him.

Pema didn't want to leave him but he told her too and to be honest she wouldn't have helped, she couldn't fight. She never saw Shin so angry before and it was all because of her.

She reached the car and sat on the hood covering her face with her hands.

He fought for her, he hated her being with other men, he really did care. She never saw such violent bending before Shin only used it to make wine birds fly but now he was here to kill. It made her shiver, he's killed. Does she really want to get involved?

Yes. She does because he wasn't a scary gang man when he was with her, he was just Shin and she was just Pema.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Shin standing their perfectly fine apart from a bruised eye. She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly and burst into sniffles (which she was not proud off). His arms wrapped around her as he shushed her gently.

"I'm ok" he whispered into her hair before pulling away he ushered her into the car and they drove back to the docks near the brothel. He pulled a street away and for a while they sat there.

"You didn't have to do that" she said quietly as they watched the water glitter in the moonlight.

"I did." Shin replied looking at her intensely "I do really like you Pema, so why can't I protect you?"

"Because it is dangerous!" she snapped, he couldn't start a fight for her she was no one! Shin looked shocked for a second before composing himself "I live for danger Doll." He said with a smirk and against her better nature she huffed out a breath with a beginning of a smile coming at the corners of her mouth.

"You had fun though?" he asked looking nervous Shin can't remember the last time he took a girl out.

"Yes." She said smiling. He leant in and kissed her on her lips and she kissed back immediately twining her hands around his neck and scooting closer to him. He shifted and pulled her onto his lap. Making sure she was comfy he kissed her again gasping as she pulled his lip and putting her tongue in his mouth. They kissed each other for ages but time seemed to stop until…

HONK!

Pema let out a shriek then a laugh as she realised she sat on the horn. Shin barked out laugh too as they giggled together for a moment.

"I had a great night Shin." She whispered before kissing him again before climbing off his lap.

"You ok to get back?" he asked, he desperately wanted to talk to her about Snake eyes and how many men she goes with but he knew it would upset her and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

He grabbed her hand "One more?" he asked innocently, rolling her eyes at him she leant him and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Night Hot Stuff" She said as she walked down the road towards the brothel. Smiling slightly Shin drove off.


End file.
